


Миті, яких не було

by SilverRavenM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRavenM/pseuds/SilverRavenM
Summary: Збірка драблів. Різні теми, пейринги, персонажі тощо.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Підготовка до весілля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Розмова про весільне вбрання.  
Джеймс, Северус і Лілі.

– Рожевий виглядає гарно.

– Жартуєш, Поттере?

– Ти і в рожевому, – мрійливо сказав Джеймс. – Таке весілля запам’ятають надовго, Северусе. 

– Тільки через твій труп! 

– Про що мова? – запитала руда красуня, заходячи до вітальні.

– Лілі, твій наречений – збоченець!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/pidgotovka-do-vesillya/).


	2. Обачність

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зустріч на сходах.  
Гаррі Поттер, Северус Снейп.

Гаррі спускався вниз сходами, мрійливо мружачись. Він зовсім не звертав увагу, що діється навколо нього. Тому, не дивно, що хлопчик зачепився і, змахнувши руками, збирався падати вниз, аби звести близьке знайомство з кам’яною підлогою. Але він не впав, бо хтось міцно, до болю, стиснув його плече. Рятівник допоміг юному чарівникові стати рівно, і Гаррі повернувся, щоб подякувати, але не зронив і слова: закляк од здивування. На нього темними безоднями очей дивився професор Снейп. На його лиці не було й тіні емоцій, він спокійно прибрав руку з плеча ґрифіндорця і почав спускатися. Опинившись на майданчику, викладач зілля і настоянок поглянув на заціпенілого хлопця та мовив:

– Будьте обачнішим, містере Поттер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/obachnist/).


	3. Несподіванка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленький сюрприз для Снейпа.  
Джеймс Поттер і Северус Снейп, Блек поряд бовтався =)

Шістнадцятилітній Северус терпіти не міг відпрацьовувати покарання після уроків. Особливо якщо воно дане професоркою Макґонеґел. А помічниками в цій нелегкій справі стали Поттер і Блек. Та нічого не вдіяти і, скриплячи зубами, він продовжував розбирати речі в одній із кімнат не користуючись магією. Палички у них забрали. І це єдина втіха на даний момент.

Допомоги від Поттера і Блека ніякої. Вони більше сміялись, ніж працювали. Снейп махнув на них рукою: хай вже так, а не дістають його. Він потягнувся за ящиком, що стояв на шафі, та, знявши його, випустив хмару пилу. Северус закашляв, опустивши скриньку і випадково стукнувши плечем шафу. Щось упало йому на голову. Якась матерія. Вона була колись білою, та стала сірою від пилу.

Блек зареготав.

– О, замовкни, – роздратовано мовив слизеринец, потягнувшись зняти з голови тканину. Але його руки перехопили. – Поттере, що ти робиш? – здивувався представник срібно-зелених.

Той широко всміхнувся, і серце Северуса тьохнуло в грудях. Джеймс Поттер наблизився до нього – і поцілував. Усього секунда. Ґрифіндорець одступив назад, і за мить отримав по пиці від розлюченого Снейпа, що, недобре зиркнувши на Блека, вилетів з кімнати чорною блискавкою.

– Джеймсе, що це було? – спитав Сіріус, повернувши свою щелепу на місце.

– Здається, мені сказали «ні». – Відповів той, хитро посміхаючись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/nespodivanka/).


	4. Чи не так?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Він же його ненавидить, чи не так?  
Гаррі Поттер, Северус Снейп.

Від них тягло кров’ю. По білій шкірі розповзались червоні плями. Одні ще свіжі, другі підсохли і мали ржавий колір.

Насправді їх не було. На його руках жодної плями. Гаррі це знав, але продовжував малювати їх у своїй уяві. Створював картину – і стирав. Не так. Снейп обережний, сліди крові ніколи б так не лягли на цю химерно-білу шкіру. Іноді хлопцю здавалося, що чоловік привид. Таким не справжнім той був. У людей нема такої шкіри, таких очей, такого болю.

Гаррі не дивиться йому у вічі. Він же його ненавидить, чи не так?

Авжеж ненавидить. Поттер чоловіка терпіти не може. Хоче підсунути йому чи то отруту, чи то якесь прокляття в спину кинути. Хоче кричати. Поглянь на мене. Поглянь на мене! Побач мене нарешті…

Не правда. Снейп завжди бачить його. Не Джеймса, не Лілі. Його. З першої зустрічі, з першого погляду. Не героя, не Золотого хлопчика. Його, самотнього, без землі під ногами, того, хто пливе за течією.

Гаррі боїться дивитись чоловіку в очі. Учня трясе тільки від думки про це. Він же його ненавидить, чи не так? Поттер знає відповідь, але ніколи – ніколи! – не скаже вголос. Буде дивитись на руки Снейпа, вигадувати про кров – та про що завгодно! – лиш би не бачити чорних озер до краю повних невимовного болю. Який росте день за днем.

До канікул ще місяць. Гаррі потерпить. А потім сьомий курс – і він закінчить навчання. Не буде сутичок з Мелфоєм, суперечок з Герміоною через порушення шкільних правил, останніх теж не буде. І Снейпа. Ні в цьому кабінеті, ні в коридорах, ні в кімнатах. Ні в школі, ні за її межами. Його не буде.

Гаррі знає. По очам бачить. По тим чорним озерам болі. І він його ненавидить. До скреготу зубами, до крику. Він ненавидить цей погляд. Бо у нього такий же. Приречений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/chi-ne-tak/).


	5. Просто вигадки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Лілі, кохана, я вб’ю твою подругу!»  
Том Редл і Лілі Еванс.

Двері гупнули і розлючений чоловік увійшов до кімнати.

– Лілі! – голосно покликав він.

– Що сталося? – виглянула з бібліотеки жінка.

– Лілі, кохана, я вб’ю твою подругу! – тряснувши книгою «Гаррі Поттер і Смертельні Реліквії», гаркнув Том Редл.

– Що накоїла Джоан? – поцікавилась його дружина, допитливо поглянувши на книгу.

– Я все розумію, у неї були проблеми, вона вирішила написати книгу і навіть не одну. – Похитав головою Том. – Але чому я головний поганець і мені біс знає скільки років? Чого раптом ти стала дружиною Поттера? І якого наш син має мене вбити?

– Коханий, та це ж просто вигадки, – засміялась Лілі.

– О, як так і скажу Беллатрис. Гадаю, вона буде щаслива почути таке.

– Любий, може не треба? Твоя сестра дещо… дратівлива.

– Лілі, що ти таке кажеш? – сплеснув руками Редл. – Моя сестра просто янгол. А те, що про неї кажуть, просто вигадки. Нічого з твоєю подругою не станеться. – І після короткого мовчання додав: – Можливо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфік опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/prosto-vigadki/).


	6. Не в цьому житті

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ми – як монета, один бік білий, а другий – чорний.  
Северус Снейп, Сіріус Блек.

У бібліотеці не страшно. Це зона миру. Ми не чіпаємо один одного, просто дивимося, відстежуємо рухи, слухаємо слова, які жоден з нас так і не скаже.

У бібліотеці тихо. І ми мовчимо. Підтримуємо цю традицію. Наші вуста склеєні, заціпенілі. Ніхто не зронить і звука. Тільки не тут.

У нас з ним однакові смаки, хоча здається, що це не можливо. Талановитий гравець у квідич і підземний пацюк, який думає тільки про зілля. Нічого схожого. Абсолютно. Хіба може бути інакше? Він бере ті самі книги, що беру я. Читає їх, веде пальцями по ілюстраціям, зачарований грацією створінь, які рухаються там. Художні твори захоплюють його так само сильно, як і мене. Він навіть вивчає довідники, що я беру для додаткових робіт. Хоча зілля і настоянки для нього зрозумілі тільки в одному випадку: як підірвати кабінет. У цьому він – талант.

Я не люблю квідич. Але читаю ті книги, що він бере. Гортаю їх, і в мене аж дух захоплює просто від уявлення, як це швидко, високо і дещо моторошно. Я знаю, що він мріє стати аврором. І всі матеріали, які стосуються цього, уважно вивчаю. Я даю йому підказки, бо з такими знаннями настоянок у нього ні найменшого шансу втілити свою мрію в реальність.

Ми ніколи не говоримо тих слів, які хочемо. Це не можливо. Ми – вороги. Ми маємо ненавидіти один одного. І ми це робимо, варто тільки покинути бібліотеку. За її дверима весь світ змінюється. Повертається ненависть, презирство і глузування.

Ми могли б стати друзями, та не в цьому житті.

Він стане аврором, а я… я буду стояти по інший бік.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфік опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/ne-v-comu-zhitti/).


	7. Нещасний випадок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Але найбільше Сіріуса нудить від Снейпа!  
Сіріус Блек, Джеймс Поттер, Северус Снейп.

Їх привели до Великого Залу. Столи кудись зникли. Стяги факультетів опущені.

Їх вишикували чотирма колонами перед підвищенням, на якому стояв Албус Дамблдор, незвично серйозний у темній мантії. Він дивився учням в очі, ті опускали голови, не в силах витримати його погляду.

Директор заговорив, коли зустрівся очима з Сіріусом Блеком. Говорив про нещасний випадок, про правила безпеки, про своє співчуття рідним загиблого учня.

Сіріуса нудить. Нудить від цього суворого погляду. Нудить від посмішок слизеринців – один з вас мертвий, а вам весело?! Нудить від нещасного лиця Ремуса, під очима якого залягли чорні тіні. Люпин боїться спати, бо в снах бачить, як рве чиюсь горлянку. Нудить від Джеймса, який частенько хапається за голову: якби я… Нудить від горя Еванс. Від справжнього горя дівчини, яка втратила друга дитинства. Сіріуса і від самого себе нудить.

Бо Ремус не пам’ятає. Був повний місяць і він перетворився на вовкулаку. А скажена звірюка убила людину. І цього Ремус не може пам’ятати. Бо мало що пам’ятає після своїх перетворень. Та його підсвідомість ночами підкидає фальшиві спогади, як він убиває Северуса Снейпа.

Джеймс мучиться від усвідомлення, що міг урятувати, але не встиг.

_Він мертвий! Сіріусе! Мертвий!_

Сіріус мучився від того, що міг запобігти ситуації, але зробив усе для того, щоб клятий Снейп поліз до Ремуса на повню*.

Але найбільше Сіріуса нудить від Снейпа! Бо той сказав правду.

_ **Улюбленці! Вам же нічого не зроблять! Навіть коли ви когось уб’єте!** _

_Кров на білій-білій шкірі. Розідрані руки і горло. Чорні пасма злиплися від червоної рідини. Переляканий Джеймс, який протягує закривавлені руки._

_ **Вам же нічого не зроблять!** _

_Тіло виносять. На білій тканині кілька рудих плям._

_Джеймс до болю стискає пальці на їхніх плечах. Ремус виглядає так, наче готовий впасти прямо на місці й одразу померти._

_ **Навіть коли ви когось уб’єте!** _

_Дамблдор і аврори. Аврори і Дамблдор. Директор говорив з ними сам, вони у трьох – Ремус, Джеймс і Сіріус – знаходилися під наглядом мадам Помфрі._

_– Бідолашні діти, таке побачити._

_Албус повернувся до них і сказав кілька слів, але Сіріусу Блеку запам’яталися лише два: нещасний випадок._

Сіріус дивився в очі директору Дамблдору, та чув голос Северуса Снейпа, немов той стояв поруч і шепотів прямо в його праву скроню: **нещасний випадок, еге ж, Блеку?**

**Вам же нічого не буде!**

**Навіть коли ви когось уб’єте.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повня* – повний місяць.  
Фанфік опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/neshhasniy-vipadok/).


	8. Бурштинові очі

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У совісті Северуса Снейпа тепер інші очі.  
Северус Снейп і Герміона Ґрейнджер.

У його совісті тепер бурштинові очі.

Здається Лілі обридло бути його совістю. Дивитись на професора зеленими очима свого сина і говорити тоненьким голоском у голові, що Северус дуже-дуже помиляється.

Чи може то Снейпу обридло виправдовуватись перед мертвою подругою дитинства і коханням юності? Постійно шепотіти всередині голови тому тоненькому голоску: Лілі, я маю. Лілі, так треба. Лілі, я повинен!..

Без зупину – Лілі, Лілі, Лілі. Здається, його молитва втратила силу.

Здається, Лілі втратила голос. Вона більше не навідувалась у снах. Не приходила маревом наяву. Щезла. Не в одну мить. Не в одну секунду. Та спочатку його совість змінила колір очей на бурштиновий. Зелень крапля за краплею розчинялась у карій барві. Крапля за краплею... ніжне Лілі змінилось різким – міс Ґрейнджер.

Коли? Коли це сталося?

Коли почалися ці зміни? Коли тоненький голосок Лілі перетворився на голос міс Всезнайки? Міс Хоробрість. Міс Гідність. Міс Упертість. Міс Я-допомагаю-домовим-ельфам. Міс... коли заздрість, що з Поттером дружить така уперта, але розумна і хоробра дівчинка, змінилась захватом?

Він не пам'ятає.

Северус Снейп – і не пам'ятає!

У його совісті бурштинові очі. Коли світла мало, то вони здаються майже чорними. Але варто промінчику сонця торкнутись їх, як очі наливаються сяйвом. Професор не може в них дивитись. У зелені може. Зелені не чіпають жодних струн в його душі.

Тепер не чіпають.

У його совісті пухнасті, як кульбаба, коси. Так і хочеться дмухнути. Так і хочеться пригладити хвилясті пасма мимохіть, коли буде йти між столами та прискіпливо стежити за роботою учнів. Від цієї думки солодко стискається у грудях і одночасно скручує живіть у тоненьку-тоненьку спіраль.

Северус не може так вчинити. Ні-ні. Він кохає Лілі.

Він. Кохає. Лілі.

Чи можна ці слова викарбувати десь, щоби Снейп і сам повірив? Діяти так, наче нічого не змінилось. Наче його совість говорить голосом Лілі, дивиться на нього зеленими очима.

Йому хочеться, йому справді цього хочеться! Він не хоче померти від рук розлюченої деканки Ґрифіндора.

Але у його совісті бурштинові очі.

Пухнасті, хвилясті коси, рука так і свербить торкнутись, пригладити. Але він чавить це бажання ще до того, як воно повністю формується.

Він кохає Лілі.

У його совісті упевнений голос міс Всезнайки. Карі очі, що від сонця світлішають і робляться бурштиновими. У його совісті пухнасті коси.

Але він кохає...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/burshtinovi-ochi/).


	9. Жарт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Северус печінкою відчував, що робиться щось не те…»  
Северус Снейп, Лілі Еванс і Джеймс Поттер

– Джеймс такий гарний.

– Мерлінова борода, що це було?! – Северус Снейп піднявся на лікті та поглянув на Лілі. – Мої вуха мене не обманюють? Мої очі – не підводять? Лілі-я-ніколи-цього-не-скажу-Еванс щойно заговорила, як істинна фанатка Джеймса-гляньте-який-я-крутий-Поттера?!

– О, та годі тобі! Нічого такого я не сказала!

– Мені повторити? – Северус сів, покрутився трохи, притулився спиною до дерева, в тіні якого вони з Лілі відпочивали. Та заодно стежили за гравцями в квідіч. – Так що, повторити? – Еванс відвернулась від слизеринця. – Джеймс такий гарний! – передражнив подругу хлопець тонким голосочком.

– Це звучало не _так_ огидно!

– Але ти не заперечуєш, що огидно?

– Який же ти!..

– Так? Так-так? Ну?!

– Зміюка.

– І пишаюсь цим. То ти тепер упадаєш за Джеймсом? Містер білявий гафелпафець із синіми очима йде стороною?

– Та годі!

– Джеймс такий гарний. – Знову тоненьким голоском повторив Северус, обхопивши лице руками та кліпаючи очима.

– Ну ти й зараза!

– Все для найліпшої подруги. – Снейп раптом скочив на ноги, дістав паличку, озираючись.

– Що таке? – занепокоєно поцікавилась Лілі.

– Щось пискнуло.

– Тю! Пискнуло! Знайшов через що хвилюватись. Розпал весни, миша десь пробігла. Розходимось, вони закінчили. Навіть не думай! – Еванс вказала пальцем на Снейпа. – Ще раз скажеш – і, присягаюся, ти станеш містером білявим слизеринцем із синіми очима!

Снейп підняв долоні:

– Мовчу-мовчу.

***

– Пітере. – Джеймс обхопив друга за шию. – Ну що там, Пітере? Про що Лілі говорила зі слизьким паскудником?

– Е-е-е… ну… – очі Пітера Петіґру забігали по обличчям Ремуса й Сіріуса. В його голові майнула думка. О так, це буде чудовий жарт. – Джеймсе, тобі це не сподобається. – Жалібно почав Червохвіст. – Присягаюся! Це жахливо! Не змушуй мене це говорити!

– Пітере, я знаю твою слабкість… – Загрозливо почав Блек.

– Ні, ні, не треба, Сіріусе! – Червохвіст замотав головою.

– То кажи! Не тягни кота за я…

– Кха-кха! – виразно покашляв Ремус, глянувши на Сіріуса.

– За хвіст. Я хотів сказати «за хвіст». – Підняв руки Блек, наче намагався захиститись.

– Ну, Пітере! Про що вони говорили? – Джеймс потряс друга за плече, вдивляючись в очі.

– Він сказав, що ти гарний. – Ледь чутно буркнув Петіґру.

– Га? – нахилився Поттер.

– Снейп сказав, що ти гарний!

Джеймса заціпило, Ремус здивовано підняв брови, Сіріус підскочив, наче вжалений.

– Що-о?! – у Блека голос прорізався першим. – Гарний? Ха-ха-ха! – несподівано зареготав він. – Джеймсе, на тебе запав Слинявус!

– Пітере, благаю, скажи, що це жарт. – Тихо-тихо пробелькотав Джеймс.

Петіґру, подумки хитро посміхався, та на обличчі емоцій не показав. Жарт. Хороший жарт. Еге ж, друзі? Настав його час посміятися.

***

Северус печінкою відчував, що робиться щось не те. Ремус Люпин чомусь весь час літав у хмарах. Сіріус Блек, здавалося, от-от почне кидатися на людей. Джеймс Поттер при погляді на нього, Северуса, стовпів, його можна спокійно пускати на інгредієнти – навіть слова не скаже. Пітер Петіґру ходив такий радісний, наче зміг якимось чином змінити свої оцінки на кращі, вкрав десь шоколадний торт, з’їв ув один писок – і не отримав покарання.

Снейп стежив за четвіркою ґрифіндорців, од них завжди варто очікувати неприємностей, але й сьогодні з ними коїлось щось дивне. От зараз Блек штурхав Поттера, той не реагував, а коли зреагував і почув щось – що Блек сказав? – зблід і з переляком глянув на Северуса.

Підморгнув. Слизеринець подумав, що йому б не завадило промити очі. З яким-небудь зіллям. Ні-ні, Джеймс Поттер не підморгував. Точно ні. Просто кліпнув очима. Тобто оком. Одним, біс би його взяв, оком! Це не підморгування! Ні. Точно ні!

А потім Джеймс Поттер зробив те, що змусило світлошкірого Снейпа посиніти від жаху. Поцілунок рукою. Мамо!.. Хоч би Лілі не бачила.

Северус озирнувся. Ой! Вона бачила…

Губи ґрифіндорки беззвучно ворухнулись:

– Ти – труп.

***

– Що. Це. Було?

– Уявлення не маю. – Северус постарався втиснутись у стіну так сильно, як тільки можна. Кінчик палички Лілі впирався у горло. – Клянуся своїм талантом у зіллях і настоянках, я не знаю.

– Ти хочеш сказати, що не бачив, як Джеймс тобі підморгував?

– Бачив.

– А той поцілунок?

– Жарт?

– Ти мене питаєш?!

– Наче ти їх не знаєш, Лілі! Дурнуваті жарти! Але цього разу їх занесло, згоден… – Тихо закінчив Северус, очікуючи реакції.

– Тобто, жарт…

– Певен. На всі сто відсотків! Хтось із тої четвірки вирішив поглузувати! Клянусь!

Лілі опустила паличку, двома пальцями – вказівним і середнім – показала на свої очі, затим на Северуса:

– Я за тобою стежу.

Слизеринец проковтнув клубок у горлі. Закохані люди дуже небезпечні. А від закоханої Лілі Еванс варто триматись подалі. Якби ще й ґрифіндорці тримались від самого Снейпа подалі зі своїми дурнуватими жартами!

***

Джеймс Поттер смерті йому бажає. Северус знав, що вони з ґрифіндорцем, може не вороги навіки, але суперники, та тепер слизеринец дізнався про підступний бік Поттера. Той жадав йому смерті, тому не гребував жодними способами. Підморгування. Повітряні поцілунки. Усмішки. Кривуваті трохи, але ж усмішки.

Снейп готувався до страшенних мук. Лілі зиркала так, наче вже знала, як буде вбивати. Так, Северус готувався до смерті, але перед цим від перекинеться кількома словами з жартівником. Тільки б встигнути до того, як у подруги увірветься терпець.

Северусу мають видати медаль за стійкість. Він розробив план, стежив за супротивниками, підбирав оптимальний варіант, терпляче, хоча іноді хотілось все прискорити, чекав слушної нагоди – і вуаля! – Мародери потрапили у пастку. Сьогодні слизеринец дізнається, що задумали ґрифіндорці.

– То-о, – протягнув Северус тицьнувши паличкою в Поттера, той смикався в путах і жував ганчірку, намагаючись виплюнути, та Снейп недарма займався чарами, – що ви задумали? Тільки не прикидайся дурником, Поттере! Я знаю, ви щось задумали. Оці всі твої… поцілунки! – останнє слово слизеринець виплюнув. – Гримаси… Вони щось означають! Ну? Не хочеш говорити… То може ти розкажеш, Блеку? – Сіріус сидів спокійно, наче мотузка його ніяк не турбувала, не ворушився і, здається, не моргав. – Ремусе? – Люпин похитав головою. – Хоч хтось на діалог піде?.. Петіґру! – Пітер підскочив на місці, незважаючи на те, що був обмотаний з ніг до голови. – Нічого не хочеш мені сказати?

Ґрифіндорець так сильно замотав головою, що Северус запідозрив та от-от відірветься.

– Добре. Я зрозумів. Хочеш. – Снейп витягнув ганчірку з рота Петіґру.

– Я нічого не знаю! – забелькотав той.

– Брешеш. Ти такий радісний ходив, що я впевнений – тобі відомо більше за інших. То говоритимеш? Чи… – Снейп упер кінчик палички в підборіддя ґрифідорця. – Один маленький надріз на твоїй шийці – і ти стечеш кров’ю.

– Я скажу! Я все скажу! Не треба ! Ні!!

– Ну то кажи, швидше, а то… – слизеринець провів паличкою по шиї Червохвоста.

– Це просто жарт. – Пискнув Петіґру. – Всього лиш жарт. Нічого такого.

– Жарт? – підозріло поцікавився Северус, зиркнувши на інших ґрифіндорців. А чого це вони такі… збентежені? – І цей жарт полягав у?.. – підозріло поцікавився Снейп.

– Я сказав Джеймсу буцімто ти сказав, що він, тобто Джеймс, гарний. – Заторохтів Пітер.

– Ну, сказав і що? – Поттер, здається, зомлів, Блек засмикався, наче тільки тепер усвідомив, що зв’язаний, Ремус витріщився як на якогось божевільного. – Просто передражнював Лілі.

Поттер прикидався, як тільки Снейп сказав чарівне слово «Лілі», то ґрифіндорець одразу прийшов до тями. Але якось дивно. Северус помахав перед лицем Поттера. Поклацав пальцями, навіть щипнув! Жодної реакції. Поглянув на Блека. Знову спокійний. Люпин, по обличчю зрозуміло, здивований.

– Поттере? Агов, Поттере, ти живий? – Снейп витягнув ганчірки, якими заткнув ґрифіндорців. – Блеку? – мовчання. – Люпіне?

– Джеймс закоханий у Лілі. – Пояснив Ремус стан друга.

– Та ти жартуєш! Ще один на мою голову! – Снейп застогнав. Тепер їх буде двоє! Жах-то який!

Наче відчувши, що про неї думають, Лілі Еванс відкрила кабінет і зайшла до класу. Слизеринец відчув гордість за себе. Гарно розрахував усе, тепер можна вмити руки, хай подруга сама розбирається.

– А що ви тут робите? Северусе?

– О, Лілі, це справді жарт був. – Радісно всміхнувся слизеринець. Йому тепер нічого не загрожує. Анічогісінько! Він живий. І залишиться таким. Лілі навіть його не покалічить, бо нема жодної причини калічити Снейпа! – Петіґру вирішив пожартувати. Він якось почув, що я тебе передражнюю і сказав Поттеру, наче це я говорив, що він гарний.

– Пітере, – загрозливо протягнула дівчина, дістаючи паличку.

– Лілі, чекай! Не можна вбивати людей за дурні жарти! Лілі, ні! – спробував зупинити ґрифіндорку Люпин.

Наївний. Северус оцінив можливі наслідки й поквапився покинути кімнату до того, як Лілі розійшлась. Він свою справу зробив, з іншим ґрифіндорці впораються. Можливо…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Належить до серії "Миті, яких не було" і опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/zhart/).


	10. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коли-небудь це закінчиться. Северус Снейп сподівається, що зможе допомогти.

**I’** **m ** **just ** **a ** **step ** **away**

**I’m just a breath away**

**Losin’ my faith today**

**(Fallin’ off the edge today)**

До чого ж холодні пальці! Северус стримує бажання зажмуритися й дивиться прямо в червоні очі. Одне неправильне слово, неправильна дія, неправильна думка – і він зірветься з леза, по якому ходить. Снейп чудово розуміє, що може ніколи не покинути це місце. Якщо Волдеморт забажає, то декана Слизерина ніколи не знайдуть.

Але Темний Лорд спокійно веде пальцями по обличчю Северуса, наче намічає лінію, де буде різати. Де буде боляче. Тонкий натяк на майбутню кару.

– Нарешті випурхнув з-під крила Дамбдора, покинув тепле місце та прийшов до мене… Тобі не страшно, Северусе? – і голос тихий, майже лагідний.

– Страшно. – Спокійно відповідає Снейп. Авжеж, страшно. Будь-якій людині страшно дивитися в очі власній смерті.

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**(I’m not superhuman)**

**Someone save me from the hate**

– Страшно, – повторює Волдеморт, натискаючи пальцем на щоку Снейпа, наче хоче розідрати шкіру і втиснути ніготь в м’язи, щоб проникнути аж до самих кісток і вже там залишити мітку. Тавро, що не стрети. – Мені подобається твоя відвертість, Северусе. – Він майже сміється. – Ти ж відвертий зі мною, Се-ве-ру-се? – говорить так, немов рубає ім’я на шматки. Відмірює, що залишити. І чи залишати взагалі.

Снейп просто дивиться у відповідь. Він зараз розгорнута книга. Бо Темний Лорд одразу запідозрить, що щось не так, якщо будуть бар’єри, тому справжні думки й емоції Северус ховає під ненавистю. Гарячою, як лава. Він показує Волдеморту, що ненавидить Гаррі Поттера, бо той схожий на батька. На ненависного Джеймса Поттера.

**It’s just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Falling from my faith today)**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

Снейп показує, що ненавидить Албуса Дамблдора. Ненавидить, бо той захищає і постійно допомагає Гаррі Поттеру. Примушує рятувати клятого ґрифіндорця. Також ненависного, як і Джеймс Поттер. Той самий, що разом з друзями допікав у шкільні роки. Знущався. Зневажав.

Северус справді його ненавидить. Так сильно, що це почуття не згасло з часом.

Волдеморт розслаблює пальці, на його тонких, майже не помітних губах, крива посмішка. Йому подобається. Він насолоджується ненавистю, як дорогим вином. Впивається нею.

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero (save me now)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero’ll save me (just in time)**

Северус стримує бажання зажмуритись і відвернутись. Його нудить від того, що показує. Нудить від того, що бачить. Нудить від нелюдського обличчя з червоними очима. Від кривої, вдоволеної посмішки. Нудить від усвідомлення, що це тільки початок.

Волдеморт дістає паличку, без слів виводить лінію – і різкий, гострий біль пронизує Снейпа. Там, де були пальці Темного Лорда, розходиться шкіра й тече щось гаряче.

– Мій пане…

**I’ve gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin’ my mind today**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

Волдеморт задоволено усміхається. О так, це тільки початок! Червоні лінії з’являються на тілі, одна за одною, виплітають тільки Темному Лорду відомий візерунок. Северус мовчить, міцно стискаючи зуби. Це тільки початок…

Волдеморт зробить так, що Снейп пошкодує про кожну мить проведену разом з Дамблдором. Про кожне слово. Про кожну думку, що йшла проти Темного Лорда.

Северус важко дихає, але стримує крик.

**I’ve gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**(I’m not a superhuman)**

**My voice will be heard today.**

Темний Лорд вміє катувати, і насолоджується цим.

– Ну ж бо, Северусе, кричи. Так голосно, як тільки можеш.

– Мій… пане… – хрипко, ледь чутно. Волдеморт усміхається і торкається закривавленого обличчя. – Мій… володарю…

– Кричи. – Темний Лорд підносить до рота забруднені червоним пальці й злизує краплі крові. – Кричи, Северусе. Благай мене! – наказує Волдеморт.

**It’s just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(My voice will heard today)**

**It’s just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

Северус ледь помітно кривить губи у посмішці. Благати він не буде. Благати означає підписати собі вирок. Волдеморт не пробачає зрадників. А тому Снейп має діяти так, наче він НЕ зрадник.

– Хіба я посмію благати мого пана про милість, якщо ця кара виправдана. – Северус проштовхує слова крізь пересохле горло по одному. Вони шкрябають, роздирають плоть із середини, він от-от почне спльовувати кров’ю. 

– То ти визнаєш свою провину? – уточнює Волдеморт на диво чемним тоном. Наче друзі питають в одне одного про щось незначне. Не страшне. Про те, що не загрожує смертю.

– Так, мій пане.

– Круціо. – Северус уперше чує, щоб Темний Лорд вимовляв це слово без люті.

**Who’s gonna fight for what’s right**

**Who’s gonna help us survive**

**We’re in the fight of our lives**

**(And we’re not ready to die)**

Мерліне, яке ж солодке повітря, коли тіло не скручує біль! Коли не випалює думки. Коли Волдеморт наситив свою кровожерливість.

Тіло палає і крижані пальці спочатку дарують ще дрібку болі, а потім вгамовують пожежу, що палає під шкірою.

– Северусе-Северусе, до чого ж ти впертий… Нумо, покажи мені те, що приховуєш.

У скроні наче вкручують розпечені гвинтики. Потроху, так, щоб Снейп відчув усі відтінки болю. Посмакував їх. У його болю присмак металу…

**Who’** **s ** **gonna ** **fight ** **for ** **the ** **weak**

**Who’s gonna make ‘em believe**

**I’ve got a hero (I’ve got a hero)**

**Livin’ in me**

– Мені подобається, як ти його ненавидиш. – Волдеморт відступає, припиняє копирсатись у думках.

– Він… копія… батька. – Проштовхує слова крізь горло Северус. Нижня губа болить. І йому нестерпно хочеться опинитись будь-де, тільки б не тут.

– О так, я помітив. – Темний Лорд ховає паличку. – Хоробрий і дурний. Шкода, ти б міг привести його до мене. Але… – Волдеморт посміхається, жадібно, кровожерливо, Северус на мить жмуриться, щоб відігнати думки, де його пожирають. – Так навіть краще… Що ж, Северусе, я тобі вірю.

Не вірить. Снейп усвідомлює це. Не вірить. Але людина у школі йому ще потрібна. А Дамблдору потрібен шпигун.

Северус піднімається, стримуючи голос. Болить нестерпно, наче йому всі нутрощі розідрало.

**I’m gonna fight for what’s right**

**Today I’m speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

Волдеморт протягує руку, Снейп цілує. На білій шкірі розквітають червоні плями.

– Прошу вибачити мені, пане. – Професор намагається стерти краплі крові, та Темний Лорд різко вириває руку.

– Тобі личить червоний, Северусе. – Волдеморт злизує криваві плями.

– Так, володарю. – Снейп не відводить погляд.

– Можеш передати Дамблдору, що ти успішно повернувся до мене.

– Як скажете.

– Іди.

Перша частина катування закінчилась. Так чи так, але Северус знайде спосіб, як довести Волдеморту свою «вірність». Та до цього потрібно залікувати рани й зустрітись з Албусом Дамблдором, щоб отримати інші катування. Фізично Северус страждати не буде. Але це буде не менш болюче.

**I need a hero**

**Who’s gonna fight for right**

**Who’s gonna help us survive**

Коли-небудь це закінчиться. Северус Снейп сподівається, що зможе допомогти. Що врятує бодай когось. Що жертв буде набагато менше.

Він ніколи не буде героєм…

**A hero’s gonna save me just in time**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У тексті використовується пісня Skillet – Hero.


	11. Другом твоїм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ну, і нехай…  
Гаррі Поттер і Герміона Ґрейнджер.

_Якби колись сказала ти мені_

Чомусь зараз шкільні роки не видаються такими вже… паскудними? Згадується хороше й не зовсім. Тепер здається, що він міг би вирішити ті проблеми набагато швидше. Безболісніше. Без жертв і наслідків. Гаррі зітхає. Міг би багато що змінити.

Міг би.

Герміона всміхається. І щось усередині тріпоче. У грудях, трохи нижче серця тягне солодко і болюче водночас.

_Стати твоїм човном,_

_Якби колись, то взяв би я тебе_

_І на волю поплив…_

Гаррі відводить погляд. На мить. І знову дивиться на неї.

Чомусь хочеться, щоб тепер Герміона не всміхалась так, як от зараз, нікому, крім нього. Шкільна подруга ніжно веде по обличчю своєї доньки – і Гаррі відчуває заздрість. І злість. І радість. Нестерпно хочеться щось зробити. Та він не знає що.

_Якби колись сказала ти мені_

_Стати тінню вночі,_

_Якби колись сказала, я б не спав –_

_За тобою ходив, тайною жив би я…_

Гаррі згадує шкільні роки й думає, що в нього був тоді шанс. Тоді, але не тепер. Не тепер, коли у них є сім’ї. Люди, яких вони кохають. Люди, з якими вони зійшлись раніше. У них є діти. Міцні зв’язки. Такі міцні, як ланцюги. Товсті, важкі ланцюги.

_Буду завжди – ти так і знай –_

_Другом твоїм! Ну, і нехай!_

_Буду завжди – ти так і знай –_

_Другом твоїм…_

Вони люблять своїх дітей. Дружать сім’ями, та це не те. Справді, не те. Гаррі кохав Джині. Міцно та сильно. Або він так думав. Або просто хотів, щоб це було так. Йому потрібно було когось кохати, бо Герміоні подобався Рон. Мабуть, і досі подобається.

Гаррі стежить, як Герміона підштовхує доньку до чоловіка й кілька секунд дивиться їм услід.

_Якби колись дозволила_

_Стати твоїм вином…_

_Якби колись дозволила мені_

_Стати тілом твоїм…_

_Якби хоч раз сказала ти мені_

_Стати твоїм вином!_

_Якби дозволила мені,_

_Я б твою до країв душу споїв…_

_Собою!_

– Скажи, Гаррі, ти про щось шкодуєш? – Герміона обертається.

– Так. Є дещо. – Тихо відповідає Гаррі.

Якщо відверто, то він шкодує про багато речей. Але є кілька, щоб він хотів змінити. Дуже сильно. Навіть, якщо це коштуватиме дуже дорого.

– Я іноді шкодую, що обрала Рона. – Вона говорить це без усмішки.

– Що? – Гаррі дивується. На мить здається, що перед ним несправжня Герміона. Бо це так схоже на його думки.

– Дико звучить, так? Просто… Я тебе ніколи не цікавила.

– Це… не цікавила?

– Знаєш, у школі мені подеколи здавалось, що я тобі навіть не подруга, а так… корисна знайома.

– Герміоно!

_Буду завжди – ти так і знай –_

_Другом твоїм! Ну, і нехай!_

_Буду завжди – ти так і знай –_

_Другом твоїм…_

– А хіба не так? – вона невесело сміється. – Наче непрохана у вашій з Роном дружбі. Зайвий елемент, який, коли зникне, навіть не будуть шукати. Чому твій погляд змінився, Гаррі? Ти тепер дивишся на мене! Тепер! Коли минуло стільки років!

– А це проблема? – думка приходить у голову раптово. Якби Герміона не хотіла нічого змінювати, то й не починала б говорити.

– Ні… Ні, не проблема.

Гаррі сміється. У грудях, під серцем щось солодко і болюче тріпоче.

_Хочу тебе! Ти так і знай –_

_Хоч би на мить… Ну, і нехай…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У тексті використовується пісня гурту Океан Ельзи – Друг.


	12. Танець молодят

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Більше ніяких танців. Хай самі розбираються…  
Сіріус Блек і Северус Снейп.

– Нагадай мені: чому танго? – Сіріус слухняно слідує вказівкам учителя танців, міцніше притискає партнера і ледь ворушить губами.

– Лілі так захотіла. – Северус намагається не відволікатись і не нагадувати Блеку, що він уже це питав. Який раз за сьогодні? Третій? Четвертий? Може десятий?

– Точно! – Сіріус збивається з кроку, тренер сплескує руками, а Северус зажмурює очі. Зараз почнеться. – От чорт! – тихо видихає Блек, перш ніж їх зносить звуковою хвилею.

Вчитель танців – сухорлявий чоловік років сорока – не кричить, а просто дуже голосно розмовляє. Він вистрілює словами швидше, ніж автомат випльовує кулі. Говорить пристрасно, гарячкує, змахує руками, окреслюючи щось… когось?.. Северус вивчив його промову напам’ять… за сьогодні це здається третій?.. четвертий раз? А може десятий раз? Пам’ятає навіть жести, тому й не дивиться, просто чекає, коли чергове катування пристрасною промовою закінчиться.

Сіріус зітхає. Він уже не намагається сперечатись. Учора намагався. Позавчора теж, а сьогодні втомився. Чи просто вирішив берегти сили?

Учитель танців нарешті заспокоюється. Ні, ні, що ви! Він зовсім не кричав. Просто. Дуже. Голосно. Говорить. Зарубайте це на носі – і не помиляйтеся! Бо він знову буде дуже голосно говорити.

– Ще раз. Із самого початку. І не забувайте про пристрасть. Пристрасть!

– Заради Мер…

– Сіріусе. – Просить Северус. Одним словом. Одним ім’ям.

Той замовкає.

Музика заграла спочатку.

Вони зосереджуються. Потрібно станцювати це кляте танго!..

– То…

– Сіріусе, – Северус благає. Тільки б не збитись. Тільки не знову.

– Ні, ти просто послухай… Я розумію, Лілі захотіла танго. Це дуже… – Блек затинається, коситься на вчителя, – пристрасно. Але чому танець молодят вивчаємо ми?

Северус зітхає. Він не хоче говорити. От зовсім. Заговорить і Сіріус Блек зіб’ється з ритму. Не заговорить – і все одно буде те саме. Катування пристрасною промовою чекає їх у будь-якому випадку. Тому…

– Бо чийсь ліпший друг, не будемо вказувати пальцями, заявив, що ніхто не здатен вивчити танго за два тижні до весілля. – Шепоче Северус на вухо Блеку.

– Це я пам’ятаю. – Сіріус відповідає тихо, косячись на вчителя. – Вони ще й об заклад побились. Це я теж пам’ятаю. Але не можу пригадати, як ми з тобою в це встряли!

Цього разу Блек не збивається – і вони закінчують танець як треба. Вчитель гордо дивиться на них. Северус полегшено зітхає. Сіріус стирає піт з лоба й недобре дивиться на чоловіка.

Коли вони виходять, Снейп відповідає на те питання, яке ніби й не питання:

– Бо наші любі друзі збирались розбігтись ще до одруження.

Сіріус завмирає на мить, хмуриться.

– Знаєш, – несподівано рішуче говорить він, – з такими пристрасними танцями, я підозрюю, що ми одружимося швидше за них. Відверто кажу, ще кілька таких промов, – Блек мотнув головою, вказуючи на будівлю, з якої вони вийшли, – і я не буду чекати жодного зайвого дня. Тієї ж самої миті, як він розтулить рота, потягну до найближчого місця, де ми зможемо зареєструвати шлюб.

– Міг би просто сказати, що я тобі подобаюсь, – з легкою усмішкою сказав Северус.

– Ти мені подобаєшся, – як папуга повторив Блек. – Ходімо.

– Куди?

– Реєструвати шлюб.

– Прямо зараз?

– А чого чекати? Ще одної промови? Я не витримаю. Тому ми одружимося сьогодні, а завтра скажемо нашим любим друзям, що нам вистачило три дні пристрасних танців.

– Три дні промов, – підказав Северус.

– І цього теж. – Сіріус поглянув на Снейпа. – Я не жартував.

– Стосовно чого?

– Одружуємося. Сьогодні. І більше ніяких танців молодят. Хай самі розбираються.


End file.
